The Reverse World 2: The Return
by Invisibool
Summary: When the kids get a plea to save the Reverse World from the Dark Ones yet again, they go on an adventure like never before!
1. Desperate Plea

**Oh, hey all! If you're reading this, it means that you've either read the first Reverse World story, or you're lost and don't have a freakin' clue where you are…. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb (I wish I did) but I DO own the plot, the Reverse World, and Manic!**

"Wow, Ferb. Just look how beautiful it is outside," Phineas said to his step-brother, both of whom were lying on the grass with their friend Isabella.

"Yeah. These past few days have been great. I wonder how this one's gonna turn out," the girl said.

As she said that, an all-too-familiar portal appeared on the lawn.

"Wha-? Is that what I think it is?" Phineas said.

"I think you may be right," Isabella said.

"Reverse World?" Ferb said.

Suddenly, something leaped out: a small black mass with red eyes and mouth. The kids leaped backwards in alarm.

"N-N-No! Wait! Wait! P-Please! I'm not here to harm you! I-I-I- come to beg you!" the creature said with a panicked kind of tone.

"First of all, what are you?" Phineas said.

"W-Well, when an opposite w-w-world gets created, th-th-these creatures are born from the energy. That doesn't necessarily mean that they're evil, though! I'm not!"

"What do you want?" Isabella asked.

"My name is Manic, and I've come to beg you to save my home! You see, you're the three heroes who saved our world from the Dark Ones, but the problem is, they're back!!!"

"What!?" Phineas yelled. "But, that's impossible! They're dead! We saw it!"

"Oooooh, that's what I thought, too!" Manic moaned. "But they're back, and they want you dead! They're stopping at nothing to kill you!"

"How can we trust you?" Ferb asked.

Manic broke down into tears. "Oh, see? I-I-I knew it would happen like this! Just please come save my home! I'll help you! You won't be alone!"

Phineas looked at the pitiful creature in front of him and looked at his friends.

"Fine. We'll go," he said, albeit begrudgingly.

"Oh, thank you!" Manic said. "I'll go back and open a portal close to them so we can ambush them right from the start!" And with that, Manic disappeared.

"I still don't understand any of this…" Isabella said.

"Me neither, Isabella," Phineas said. "Me neither…"

**Well, there's the first chapter of pt. 2. Sorry if it feels rushed or confusing, but I am not too fond of that part… Review!**


	2. Meeting the Dark Ones

**I dearly apologize for the long wait! Well, here's more! Hope you like it.**

Manic appeared in the Reverse World, more specifically Dark Phineas and Ferb's backyard. Where the house was supposed to be, instead there was a huge hole created during their last encounter.

The black globule leaped into the air, and dropped down the pit. He landed in what looked like a dark laboratory. He flitted down the corridors finally coming to a room centered around a large, fogged-up container.

Manic smiled, then opened his mouth wide. A purple and black portal came out, and Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella leaped through.

Manic closed the portal and reached their side.

The container defogged, and the kids were in shock at what was inside.

Dark Phineas was in there, still holding battle wounds. 4 blue tentacles sprouted from his back and anchored him to the tank. His right eye was swollen, so much that when he periodically blinked, the eyelid was unable to enclose it.

Dark Phineas looked over the kids and smiled.

"Excellent work…" he said.

A blue glow came from Manic's direction as his black form turned cobalt, and he fell to pieces. In his place stood someone else.

Dark Ferb turned to the kids. Or at least they THOUGHT it was him. His body was mostly robotic now, only the left half of his head was normal.

His left arm was a pincer, and his right appeared to be some kind of scythe. His right eye was a red glass one, and he had all kinds of buttons and knobs and lights.

"You see, when you had beaten us last time, we weren't quite dead. We had to add these parts to us to keep ourselves alive…" Dark Phineas spoke.

A blue light appeared on the floor in front of the tank, and a figure rose out of it. The kids identified it as Dark Isabella, who looked rather ghastly. Most of her skin was gone on her body. If she had any below the neck, it was covered by what was left of her clothes.

Her left eye seemed to be damaged and didn't move with the right one. Her hair was in tatters and her bow was ripped. 6 curled blue tentacles grew from her back, and bobbed with every movement.

Her arms, legs, and spine, were bones, and her left arm was completely gone.

" Although these additions don't make us exact copies of you anymore," Dark Phineas said again.

A bright blue blaze appeared in front of the kids. It quickly dissipated, and in its place was Dark Perry.

His eyes were red, and he had many sharp teeth. He had claws on all four of his legs, and he had spines on his back. His tail was covered in spikes.

"That still doesn't mean we can't kill you," Dark Phineas said.

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella had started to back away by this time. The Dark clones had slowly begun to advance on them.

"Get them," Dark Phineas commanded, and his friends chased them.

The kids immediately turned tail and ran, hoping that none of the evil clones would catch them.

"Don't let them get away this time!" Dark Phineas' voice echoed through the halls.


	3. Pursuit

The kids dashed as quickly as their legs could carry them. Isabella dared to take a look back. Dark Perry was leading the group, dashing on all fours. Dark Ferb was flying through the air with a bright light coming from him. A blue light followed them on the floor.

"They're still following!" Isabella yelled. "Hightail it!"

Phineas and Ferb cranked their speed up a notch; however, this new speed was too much for Isabella, who lost them in the pitch dark intersection.

Isabella looked for a second, then took a chance and sprinted down the right hallway.

Dark Ferb and the others reached the intersection. Dark Perry growled while Dark Isabella rose out of the floor. Dark Ferb peered down the middle path, and spotted his counterpart round a corner.

The cyborg flew behind his female partner and kicked her toward the hallway, knocking her to the ground. She scowled at him, and stood up and followed Ferb.

Dark Perry began to follow, but Dark Ferb stomped on his back, flooring the platypus and causing him to whine.

Dark Ferb glared at him and pointed down the right corridor, raising his foot. The animal slowly walked down the hallway and disappeared in a pathetic puff of smoke.

Dark Ferb grunted and followed the last target down the left path, ripping a pipe off the wall, holding it longways, and crushed it in his claw.


	4. Bad luck

Phineas dashed down the dark corridor, hoping he wouldn't slam into a wall. He took one look behind him and saw a red glow close behind.

He gasped and ran even faster. He suddenly tripped and crashed into the wall.

He moaned and quickly tried to get to his feet, but felt something metal close around his neck.

He felt himself become lifted off of the ground, and in Dark Ferb's claw. The mechanoid human chuckled evilly and walked back the way they came.

Phineas wanted to call for help, but he was barely able to breathe, let alone shout.

------------------------------------------

Isabella sprinted down the hall, and came to a door.

"Oh, I must have lost them!" she said, disappointed that her friends were no where to be seen.

She heard rapid footsteps behind her, and opened the door and slammed it shut; she looked at the room she was in.

It was frigid, and a white mist covered the floor. Isabella looked down and couldn't see her feet. A huge spherical machine with blue holes was in a circular alcove, held by multiple black tubes. The mist flew from the ports on the machine as it pulsed periodically.

She heard scratching on the door behind her, and thought that maybe her pursuer wouldn't be able to see her in the fog. She hit the floor just as the door melted away.

Dark Perry walked in with a green liquid oozing from his mouth, burning the floor it touched. He slurped it all up, then flinched as he met the cold air.

He sneezed, and patted his bill with his right arm. He had completely lost all feeling in it, but he could still catch scents, but barely. He would have to get close, and get out of here fast before his body went numb.

He planted his bill on the floor and began to sniff like a bloodhound. He began to lose feeling in his front legs.

Isabella heard the sniffing, and stayed as perfectly still and quiet as possible. She heard Dark Perry's footsteps approaching, and looked down. She couldn't see past her chest, and hoped that she would feel him before he could feel her.

Suddenly, she felt something on her stomach: Dark Perry's bill. He swept it quickly across her stomach, as she desperately tried not to laugh.

Just as the platypus thought he caught a scent, Isabella cracked. She burst out giggling, alerting Dark Perry that she was in front of him.

The platypus growled, and Isabella punched the air, and Dark Perry's face,and dashed behind the large ice pumper.

Dark Perry saw the girl, but he wasn't going anywhere near that accursed machine, and he knew how important it was, so he couldn't risk Acid-Blasting it.

He snarled and left the room, while Isabella peeked to see him leave. She was trapped. She would most likely be torn to pieces if she tried to leave, but in here, she would freeze to death. She sat against the pumper, shivering.

--------------------------------------

Ferb ran down the hall, only the blue perimeter lights on the floor lighting his path, and ran straight into a wall. While he didn't hit it hard enough to knock himself to the floor, he did become dazed for a moment. He felt the wall, and felt a large handle.

He turned it and opened the heavy door, ran inside, and shut it behind him. He leaned against the door, and caught his breath. Deciding to run again, he turned, and shouted upon seeing Dark Isabella.

"What? Are you running from me?" she said in the sweetest voice possible. "You must be. I mean, what else is there to run from, right?"

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I just have a little deal for you," she walked up to him and put her bony hand on his shoulder. "How about, you help me with what I need, and I get you back home safe and sound?"

Ferb simply stared annoyed. Dark Isabella walked behind him.

"Please?" she said.

Ferb blinked, then looked at her.

"Fine. Whatever it is, I'll do it."

Dark Isabella smiled.

"Okay, follow me…" She led Ferb down the hallway, the five tentacles on her back bobbing with each step…


	5. Perry's Mission

Perry lay in the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher residence, asleep. Since it was his day off, he got to laze around all he wanted.

Suddenly, his hoverjet flew from the air and scooped him up. Perry wide awake, and very annoyed, donned his fedora as Major Monogram appeared on the small screen.

"Agent P, sorry to bother you on your day off, but there's major trouble down at the Super Food Stuff Mart. We need you down here right away!"

Perry saluted, even though he really wanted to flip the man off and go home. He steered the hoverjet to the grocery store.

---------------------------------

Perry landed the hoverjet at the side of the store and leaped out. He walked to the front of the store, where Major Monogram waited.

"Ah, there you are Agent P. Now here's what you need to do," Monogram handed Perry a paper. "Follow the instructions carefully, I don't skip any."

Perry looked down at the list:

_1: Buy 2 loaves of bread_

_2: Purchase 12 pounds of eggs._

Perry realized that he was holding a shopping list. Before he could respond, he heard Monogram yell "Hit it, Carl!" and a car drove away with Monogram's legs sticking out of the passenger seat window.

Perry, incredibly aggravated, chattered angrily and stomped into the grocery store.


	6. Deviating From Original Plans

**I wasn't exactly sure what to write here, so I decided to center on Dark Perry! Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

'That jerk. That complete, utter, insensitive jerk. Always kicking me around like I'm some kind of rag doll. I HATE IT!!!' Dark Perry thought as he stomped down the corridor, having given up on capturing his target.

'He thinks he's better than everyone else! Thinks he's better than me, Isabella, and Phineas, too! I'll show him, I'll show him!'

Dark Perry turned the corner, and traveled down the hallway Dark Isabella went down. He heard footsteps, and he tensed up. He slowly turned the corner, and was relieved to see Dark Isabella accompanied by Ferb. With one of their enemies within 5 feet not trying to kill her, Dark Perry took it as a good sign.

He trotted up to the skeletal girl, who picked him up with her arm. He scrambled up and perched himself behind her neck.

"You didn't get someone?" Dark Isabella asked him.

Dark Perry chattered sadly, and shook his head.

Dark Isabella craned her single bony arm to pet him on the head.

"It's alright. Nobody's perfect," she reassured him. "Now come on, let's get back."

Dark Perry smiled and nodded. As they came up on the intersection he came from, Dark Perry had a devious little thought.

He leaped off Dark Isabella and gently pulled on her dress.

The girl looked down at him, and he entered the corridor leading to the freezer, beckoning her with his tail.

The female realized he wanted to be followed, and walked down the hallway, Ferb following behind, the tentacle latched onto his back glowing blue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabella stood in the freezer, leaning against the ice pumper out of exhaustion. She couldn't find a way out. She had decided to sit, accept the fact that she was trapped in there like a rat in a box, and give up.

She heard footsteps from the hallway outside, and tried to look over to the door. She suddenly felt someone grab her and drag her to the door.

"Who are you?" she managed to ask. No answer. "Please, don't hurt me, please," she pleaded.

She soon felt her legs touching the warmer floor of the outside hallway.

"Okay, now put her down," she heard a female voice say.

The person who was carrying her let her fall to the floor, and she slammed her head on the metal.

"Or drop her," the female said, "That works, too."

Isabella blacked out.


	7. Character Developent

"Let… go of me…" Phineas gasped. "Can't breathe…" He grasped the mechanical claw enclosing around his throat, trying to pry it open.

The cyborg carrying him didn't answer , and just walked down the hallway.

"Will you at least lighten the grip a little bit, ya hunk of rust?" Phineas said to him.

Dark Ferb stopped and turned his head toward his captive.

"The harder you struggle, the tighter it gets," Dark Ferb said, tightening his grip to emphasize his point.

-----------------------------------------------------

Dark Phineas floated in his tank, thinking about something.

'I wonder,' he asked himself, 'What kind of method of torture would be suitable for those brats? I suppose, for my other self, I could tear the girl's eyes out. Yeah. That'd induce some horror. That'd be fun.' He subconsciously smiled.

'Maybe I could rip her hair out, too! Then when I'm done, I could snap her in half! Oh, I can't wait!" He said gleefully.

----------------------------------------------------

Isabella came to with a warm feeling on her face.

She opened her eyes and saw Dark Perry breathing warm air on her. She gasped, and scampered away, but was stopped by Ferb.

Dark Isabella walked over to Ferb and ripped the tentacle off of his back, and replacing it on her's.

Ferb blinked, and looked around. He set Isabella down when he noticed he was hanging onto her.

"Hey," Dark Isabella said.

Ferb turned and stood ready to attack.

"We have a deal for you two," she said.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"We hate you, we all know that, but there's one person we hate more: Ferb. _Our_ Ferb."

"W-What?" Isabella said.

"He's a freakin jerk. He's always acting high and mighty, bullying us around. Ever since we came back, he's been like this. So, we have to ask you: Please help us!" Dark Isabella said, seeming sincere.

Ferb looked back at his friend on the ground, then at the pleading faces of his enemies.

He sighed.

"We're gonna have to think about it."

**So, do you think they should go with them?**

**Dark Phineas sounds psychotic now. I couldn't thnk of any more torturous ways to kill her so, yeah, those who like Isabella, you're lucky.**


	8. Nightmare of the Supermarket

Perry the Platypus pushed a shopping cart down the dairy aisle of the Super Food Stuff Mart, looking for one of the items on his list.

'Okay, two gallons of milk…' Perry thought irritated.

"Perry the Platypus?" a voice said his name.

'Oh, God, no. Can't I go _one day?_'

Perry turned around and saw his nemesis, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, walking down the aisle toward him, followed by his 16-year-old daughter Vanessa.

"Hi! Vanessa, say hi," the man said.

"Hey," Vanessa said raising her hand, not looking away from her cell phone.

Perry lifted his fedora to the girl, then gave Doof a 'What the **** do you want?' look.

"I just came here shopping today! But I never expected to meet you here; I thought it was your day off!"

Perry showed him the list, which had a drawing of Monogram sticking his tongue out with a 'Ha Ha Ha!' written next to it on the bottom.

"Ah, Monogram…" Doof said, nodding.

"So, do you want to shop together? It'll be more fun!" Doof said, a sincere smile on his face.

Perry simply gave the man the finger and chattered platypus profanities and stomped off.

"See ya," Vanessa said to Perry.

"What's all up on his case?" Doof said, trying to sound 'hip'.

Vanessa looked up for a second, then ran after Perry.

"Perry the Platypus! Wait! Take me with you!"She called, desperately wanting to ditch her dad.


	9. Battle With The Cyborg

Ferb and Isabella stood in the hallway, talking over the deal Dark Perry and Dark Isabella had given them. Ferb made absolutely sure to keep an eye on them.

The two Dark versions watched them patiently. Dark Perry turned to Dark Isabella and just stared at her. When the girl turned, he quickly looked away.

Ferb and Isabella turned to them.

"Okay, we'll help you, but you have to promise us you won't turn on us," Isabella said.

Dark Isabella smiled slightly and nodded, while Dark Perry nodded vigorously.

"Okay, here's what we had in mind…"

----------------------------------------

Dark Ferb decided not to bring Phineas to his leader, and instead had his own ideas in mind. He walked down a long hallway. A small door stood in his way. He slammed on the door with his scythe-arm, and it promptly opened.

He stepped inside a huge room, the door closing, and threw Phineas onto the floor. The cyborg turned to him.

"Don't try to escape. It'll be worse than if you didn't."

Phineas just watched him go to a small section on the wall, and slam it with his claw. A panel opened, and he reached in. Phineas watched him grab something, rip off the end of his scythe-arm, and replace it.

He turned back, his left arm ending in a drill.

"Any last words?" he said as he picked Phineas up and started the drill.

Just as he was about to plunge his arm into the boy, an ice blast came and struck the appendage, causing him to quickly withdraw it.

He turned to the doorway, and Dark Perry stood, white mist flowing from the platypus' bill. Dark Isabella and Ferb and Isabella were right behind him.

"Let him go, Ferb!" Dark Isabella commanded.

"What, to you? I don't think so!" Dark Ferb threw Phineas to the back of the room, the boy crying out in pain. "How about you scram and get the hell out of my sight, traitorous swine!"

Dark Perry snarled at him, and raised his back into the air, ready to pounce.

Dark Isabella's expression darkened more, and a long, thin, electrified whip shot out of her left sleeve.

"Come on," she said.

Dark Perry's hair stood on end, and he launched it at his owner. Some of the razor sharp hairs stuck in the organic half of Dark Ferb's head.

The robot lunged forward, leaped into the air, and activated his thrusters, allowing him to fly.

Dark Perry threw fire blasts at his enemy, while Dark Isabella threw small blue orbs at him.

Dark Ferb's front panes parted, revealing hidden stashes of weaponry. He began to fire plasma rays at his former teammates.

Ferb and Isabella watched from behind, seeing that Dark Ferb had the clear advantage.

The evil boy swapped out his plasma blaster for a machine gun, making his opponents run to his sides.

Not wanting to decide which to kill first, the panels on the back of his shoulders jutted out on mechanical arms, revealing hidden missile racks.

He launched three missiles at his foes. Dark Perry blew them up prematurely with Fire streams.

Dark Isabella used her electric whip to hit him in the back, stinging and shocking him at the same time.

He turned, angry, and a black shutter appeared over the eye, except for the center.

"Make me mad, and your life's as good as gone!" he aimed his missiles at her. "Eat THIS, ya' little bitch!"

Before he could obliterate her, a sharp, cutting pain hit his back. He whirled around, and Dark Perry stood behind him, his spiked tail spinning like a saw.

He countered his pet's next lunge with his drill, causing sparks to fly. During this time, Dark Isabella was constantly whipping his back.

Fed up, Dark Ferb pivoted, grabbed Dark Isabella in his claw, and held the girl against the wall.

"If you fools really want to die so badly, just say the word!" He took his drill arm, and proceeded to sever the girl's bare spine.

Dark Isabella cried out in pain, and Dark Perry repeatedly Tail-sawed Dark Ferb in an attempt to save her.

Soon, he cut all the way through, and the girl's bottom half dropped to the floor. It didn't kill her, but the pain made her wish it did.

Dark Ferb smiled, and dropped the girl's other half.

He turned to Dark Perry.

"Your turn!" he said.

The platypus stood his ground. The boy approached him.

Dark Perry growled, and a small burst of fire, enveloped Dark Ferb, damaging him and causing him to vanish.

He sorrowfully turned to his wounded best friend. He trotted over to her, followed by Ferb and Isabella, who were carrying the injured Phineas.

He rubbed his bill against her, chattering softly.

The hurt girl looked up, and smiled at him.

"I'm alright, Perry. I'm alright," she said to him.

"Is there anything we can do?" Isabella asked her darker self.

"Unless we can weld me back together, I'm stuck like this…"

Dark Perry chattered sadly, and snuggled up against the girl.


	10. Design Flaw?

"Is there anything we can do?" Phineas asked, as he stood up to his feet.

Dark Isabella thought for a second. "Yeah, there should be something…"

"Anything more specific?" Isabella asked her.

"Not really. Let's just see if we can find anything…"

"Well, let's go!" Isabella said.

The kids lifted Dark Isabella's halves onto Dark Perry's back, and he led them out of the room.

-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the other side of the facility, a burst of flame appeared in one of the rooms. As it dissipated, a charred cyborg stood in its place.

He stood up, and began to breathe heavily. He toppled forward on his hands and knees.

The panels on his back moved aside, and a group of exhaust pipes. A deep, computerized voice spoke.

**"Overheat alert! Automatic cooling systems engaged. Cooling mechanisms now."**

Dark Ferb was unable to move as blistering hot air flew out of the pipes.

-----------------------------------

Dark Perry ran down the hallways, Dark Isabella resting on his back. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella ran to keep up.

"Not so fast Perry," the wounded girl moaned to the platypus, and he did as she asked.

"So, you're telling me these two turned over to help us?" Phineas asked Ferb and Isabella, who were explaining exactly why they were helping each other.

"Yup," Isabella answered. "But we were keeping an eye on them, in case it was a trick, but now…"

Dark Isabella, who was not listening to the kids, had her eyes closed and her head resting on the platypus'.

Dark Perry worried for the girl, and was determined to save her, no matter what it took.

----------------------------------

Dark Ferb's cooling process had finished, and he was capable of moving again. He stood up, and the pipes retreated into his back.

He activated his thrusters and flew out into the hallway, intent on killing the kids and his former teammates.


End file.
